


thank you for letting me meet you

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Confident Choi Soobin, Dinner Date, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, alt title: a better date, sookai, sorry the other members get no appearance whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: "stood up by your date so someone just sits down and pretends they’re your date so that people stop throwing you pitying looks and it ends up being a great date" AUsookai for 10 last stars event!!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	thank you for letting me meet you

**Author's Note:**

> something quick and short for sookai and day 2 of the 10 last stars event! i hope you enjoy it, even if i didn't write a lot of detail or description! thank you for reading! 
> 
> **disclaimer:** this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.

“Are you ready to order, sir?” The waitress smiles at him for what feels like the fiftieth time in an hour. 

“Ah, sorry, just a few more minutes, please.” Kai bows apologetically as she walks away once more. 

Indeed, it has been an hour since the time they arranged to meet, and yet there’s no sign of his so-called ‘date’. Kai has had to occupy himself with his phone, looking up nervously every time someone walked by or to check the entrance. He tries to ignore the pitiful stares from the people around him, the empty seat in front of him being painfully obvious. He’s already sent a few messages to check on his date, but hasn’t received any reply, or even an indication of being left on “read”. 

_‘Well, I guess I got stood up this time.’_

Kai sighs to himself. 

Just then, someone with blue hair comes into view and sits down. 

“Hey, sorry, I’m late. Traffic was terrible.” 

“Umm…” The only reason Kai is confused is because his ‘date’ is supposed to be wearing a spotty blue collared shirt with black pants, not a black shirt that says “Freedom” with a picture of the Statue of Liberty on it and a pair of jeans. 

“You looked like you needed a date. Whoever stood you up must be dumb, because they’re missing out on such a cute date, honestly.” The boy chuckles and his dimples immediately pop out. 

“W-Wha-” Kai chokes momentarily. 

“Sorry to surprise you. I can go if you’d like.” 

“N-No, it’s okay. I was just caught off guard.” Kai clears his throat. 

“And what might be cute boy’s name?” 

“I-It’s Kai.” Kai blushes. “And yours?”

“What a cute name. Mine’s Soobin. Nice to meet you.” Soobin chuckles. 

“So… Soobin… do you… do this often? Walking into restaurants and helping out people like me?” Kai giggles softly. 

“No, actually.” Soobin giggles back. “I’m here with my friends, but I wanted to join you.” 

“So I’m a pity case, is that what you’re saying?” Kai sips his water, sighing. 

“I didn’t say that. You caught my eye and you’re cute and you’ve been waiting for an hour for someone who clearly isn’t planning on showing up. You’re not a pity case at all.” Soobin smiles reassuringly, in a way that instantly convinces Kai. 

“Sure… whatever you say.” 

“Either way, you must be hungry. I’ll treat you.” 

“Wow, what a man.” Kai jokes and feels his cheeks warm up. 

“There’s no way I’d let the other person pay for a first date.” 

“What if I don’t let you?” 

“I have my ways.” Soobin chuckles. “Perhaps I’d take you out on a second date to treat you back.” 

“You’re confident, already talking about a second date.” Kai laughs, already feeling better. 

“Unless you’re against it, I’d love to take that beautiful smile and laugh out again.” Soobin says without a hint of embarrassment. 

“You’re so embarrassing.” Kai hides his face behind the menu. 

“And you’re so endearing.” Soobin smiles and Kai swears his eyes sparkle. 

The rest of the night flows smoothly and Kai feels more comfortable than any other first date he’s ever had. His first hour of worrying and feeling insecure is already forgotten as Soobin and his infectious smile occupies Kai’s mind. Soobin’s calm and friendly nature makes it easy for Kai to get along with him, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. They ease themselves into conversation and anytime there’s a silence, it’s comfortable and not awkward at all. Soobin makes him laugh with his funny stories and Kai shares his own, loving Soobin’s dimples and how his eyes turn into crescents. It’s fair to say that Kai is definitely interested in that second date. 

Soobin is shameless with his flirting, but Kai enjoys it, as embarrassed and flushed as he gets. The best thing about Soobin is that he leads the conversation, but he also allows Kai to have his say and he always makes sure that Kai is okay and happy. To Kai, that’s one of the most admirable and essential aspects of a relationship. There’s already a mutual trust and an understanding of boundaries that Soobin so clearly establishes, even just within the hour they’ve been talking.

Kai insists on paying and Soobin lets him, although Kai won’t admit that it’s just because he wants that second date. Perhaps Soobin also let him because he had the same idea. Even so, they continue their date after they leave the restaurant, with Soobin inviting him to get ice cream with him. 

“Thanks for tonight, Soobin.” Kai smiles as they sit on a bench together to finish their ice cream. “I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t show up. Probably leave in the end.” 

“No, thank _you_ , Kai. For letting me meet such a wonderful person who smiles like the sun.” Soobin grins. 

“Well, if you’d like, I’d love to keep getting to know the amazing and gentle boy with the cute dimples.” Kai blushes. 

“It’d be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i hope you liked it! 
> 
> if you have time, please check out my new ongoing [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212582/chapters/69133047)!! if you've already read the first chapter, thank you so much!! i really appreciate it!  
> 
> 
> please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!  
> also feel free to drop a comment or question on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu)!


End file.
